User talk:FairyTailFan2014
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome FairyTailFan2014 to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:11708|Anti-Baccana page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 22:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) First Warning Please abide to our forum policies and if you hate on a pairing please keep it to yourself. Attacking the pairing will only get you banned. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Second Warning This is your second warning. You have failed to abide our forum policy. Please go to the link from my previous message and read on what kind of behavior is expected from you when interacting with other users. Offensive words are not welcomed in the wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi. You got the warning not because you bashed the pairing. You got it because on how you bashed it. We do not approve on offensive words like how you describe Jerza and Baccana. When we joined this wiki community, we had a set of rules to follow as stated in the wiki's terms of use and in one of those given rules is to threat everyone as if they are all innocent or in other words, as if they are all 13 years old. Yes, we know kids today are not all goody goody but to make this wiki safe for everyone, we have to think in this mindset. If you disagree with the pairing, there are ways for you to do so without the foul language. Please use the NaLu vs. NaLi forum as an example. They may disagree with each other's pairing of choice but they do it in a friendly debate. Some may be more in a in your face attitude but they still accept the points of their opposition. Please note that this is not to discourage you to contribute in the wiki through expressing yourself with your love of your OTP. Thank you. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC)